My Place Is Nearer
by creativeenigma
Summary: Flack sees Aiden dancing in the club and gets jealous. Oneshot [FlackAiden].


**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own anything related to CSI: NY.

**A/N:** Someone wanted a Flack/Aiden fanfic so here it is! Go easy, heh. This is my first attempt at writing something sort-of-smut.

Don Flack watched as she danced along to the song; a fast, up-tempo Latin song. Her long, wavy, brown hair was let loose. She wore a dark red tank top which hugged her figure nicely and a flared, black skirt which reminded Flack of gypsy dancers. A rose was put behind her left ear.

Flack thought she looked simply gorgeous.

He brought the mug of beer to his lips and sipped from it slowly. He continued watching her, his bright blue eyes following her every single move. He noticed that she was an excellent dancer. He watched as her hips moved rhythmically to the beat of the music. He watched as her hair danced around as she whips her head. He watched as her skirt twirled teasingly up every time she spins.

God, she was driving him crazy.

It was no secret that Flack was harboring a deep crush on Aiden Burn. Hell, since the day he met her, she was all he could think about. He loved everything about her; her soft, brown eyes, her full, luscious lips; her witty comeback to his sarcastic remarks… he loved everything about her.

He knew that she came here, to this club, every Friday night to dance and meet people. That's why tonight, still dressed in his work clothes, he decided to pay the club a little visit. Unfortunately for Flack, he was not the only one who was attracted to Aiden. Aiden's a beautiful woman; he can't blame her for that. He remembered going to crime scenes with Aiden and he remembered all the men there giving her their full attention. Some would comment about how great her ass looked while others would whistle at her. Of course, Aiden didn't care. She just carried on doing what she does.

Flack watched as a man with red hair came closer to Aiden. He looked rather tall, maybe a couple of inches taller than Flack. And he was being friendly with Aiden; a little _too_ friendly. Flack felt something raging in him. That something is a green monster called Mr. Jealousy.

Trying hard to control himself, Flack forced himself to watch the man with Aiden. He was dancing with her and Aiden danced along too, guessing that he just wanted to dance. Flack watched as the man moved closer to Aiden. He then snaked his arms around Aiden's waist and pulled her closer to him.

_That's it_, Flack thought.

He got up from his table and made his way towards the pair. Flack could tell that she was trying to get away from the man but she didn't want to cause a scene. Finally reaching the man, Flack tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," Flack said.

"What?" the man said rudely.

"I suggest that you step away from the lady."

"Why should I?"

Flack pulled back his jacket a bit, showing the man his NYPD badge. The man's eyes grew wide and he quickly let go of Aiden.

"Look – I – I was just playing with you, you know?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, sure you were. Now get the hell out of here. If I ever see you near her again, I will arrest you."

The man nodded weakly and bolted for the exit. Flack turned to look at Aiden. She looked relieved. Then she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Flack," she said. "That guy was getting on my nerves."

"Nah, no problem."

The song changed to a slow, sexy, jazz song. Flack looked around him and saw that all the couples were now dancing together slowly. Feeling awkward and out of place, he was about to make an exit when Aiden suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Please stay, Flack," she said.

"You'd probably want to dance with some other guy -"

"No Flack," she said. "I want to dance with you. Besides, it's the least I could do to thank you when you chased that guy off for me."

"Well, I can't say no to that."

Aiden smiled. With that, he put his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, they danced with the other couples.

"Don," said Aiden, suddenly using his first name. Flack was taken aback slightly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here in this club?"

"I just felt like coming here," he lied. "You know, to relive stress."

Aiden looked into his eyes and Flack felt butterflies in his stomach. It was as if she could see right through him. Not a good idea.

"Really?" she said.

"Really."

She then leaned her head on his shoulder and pressed her body to his. Flack, being a man as well as a gentleman, tried not to think about the situation sexually but failed miserably. His mind was already in the gutter. He has imagined this situation maybe countless of times but the difference was that they were both in bed. But to him, this would do.

"You have a crush on me, don't you?" she said suddenly, looking up at him.

"What gave you that idea?" said Flack, starting to panic.

"Danny told me."

"Danny _what_?"

"Danny told me," she repeated.

"When?"

"Last week."

Flack felt himself blushing. "I'm going to kill Messer the next time I see him."

Aiden laughed.

"You see Flack," she said. "The thing is, I feel the same way you feel about me."

Then, without waiting for a response from Flack, she captured her lips with his. Flack was thrown off guard but after a few seconds he kissed her back hungrily, trying hard to restrain all the pent-up yearnings he tried to restrain whenever she was around. He pried open her lips with his tongue and tasted her. His hands moved up and down her back while she ran her fingers through his hair, moaning.

They broke the kiss when oxygen became a necessity. Flack felt dizzy. Aiden's face was flushed and her lips were red from their kiss. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were filled with passion, love and maybe a hint of lust.

"Don," she murmured.

"Yes?"

"My place is nearer."

**FIN**


End file.
